


About Schroeder (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [4]
Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: Chiana tries to understand John, but he isn't reaching back.





	About Schroeder (vid)

**password: farscape**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/aboutschroeder.avi) (39 MB, xvid)

Music: No More Kings

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](https://jarrow.livejournal.com/976278.html)

 

_Sally Brown sits down by his piano_   
_He doesn't see her there, he plays his heart out_   
_She's mesmerized by his concentration_   
_Closes her eyes and tries to see what he sees_   
  
_This is love, oh yes, at its finest_   
_This is love how it needs to be_   
_And it's enough to break through the shyness_   
_She knows it'd be love if he'd hold her_   
_She can't stop thinking about Schroeder_


End file.
